Triangles
by ShaKatUiLLe
Summary: Calypso has to make a decision: who she loves more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stare out at the sunrise by the seashore. I sat there wondering how many centuries had passed. Sigh., all I want is some company now and then. I got tired of gardening moon corals alone by the beach. There was nothing else to do here. No animals to care and love with. I sometimes longed for another hero to wash up by the shore. But often times Hermes visits me often. He could tell me all about what is happening on the outside world. He would tell me about these so called "skyscrapers" and "cellphones" and a lot of futuristic things. He would tell stories and walk by the beach with me. I enjoyed planting moon corals with him by the shore every night he visits me and share laughs. But sometimes he had to go. After he leaves, the whole island is filled with silence. I imagine things how the things Hermes told me were like. I had a lot of memorable handsome heroes. Like, Odysseus. He was handsome, strong and very charming. But the sad is that he had a wife and he wanted to go back. After a long time, I let him go. I sighed at the memory, got up from the beach and strolled slowly to my favorite cove. I sat at the foot of the entrance. Inside, was always breathtaking! Stalagmites and stalactites were perfectly shape. And a small opening at the top of the cove, I sat on a smooth rock. Minutes passed. Until, I felt a warm glow from behind. I turned around and saw him with his blue-green eyes and sandy blonde hair with a mischievous smile on his lips. I stand there with an excited smile.

I stood there with an excited smile. He slowly walked up to me and open his arms and gave me a big hug. He spinned me around for 3 turns and let go. I faced him with a huge smile on my face. "Missed me?" Hermes said.

" I did of course!" I sighed looking into his eyes. They were sparkling and amazing to look at. And the shade of blue was very alluring to the eyes. I continued to stare at them until...

" Calypso? You still there?" he was waving his hand to my face. I shook my head a little and hid my blush from him.

" Uhh.. Yeah. What do you want to do this time?" I started to walk to the beach.

"Hmm... A little gardening would be fun"

I nodded. "Ok then I'll go get the tools." I ran to where I keep my gardening stuff. But he got to it first. I grinned

" How'd you get here so fast?"

He gave me a wink. "It's a God-thing" I just gave him a smile and a "whatever" look. I reached for my gardening tools. Then turned to my gardening patch. I leaned in and dug a hole. " Here's a pack of seeds. You forgot to get them from me" I got the pack from Hermes and turned back to my hole. "Thanks" I said still turning my back from him. He bent down beside me and dug his own hole and gently placed them one by one. I watched him silently. I saw how the sun reflects his face. I began to feel my stomach lurched.

**(A/N) Ok so mostly this is like an introduction. Kinda. So please rate and review on what you think. I'll be posting chapter 2 soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermes P.O.V.

Calypso. Every time I think about her beautiful smile flashes in my mind. I watched her planting sea lilies. Admiring on how every move she makes was so wonderful. I continued to be lost in her radiance under the sun. I stop planting.

"Whew! It's so hot." I said fanning myself. Calypso smiled.

"Well you wanna go under a tree for shade?"

" Sure thing." I said with relief. We walked and sat under two palm trees. "Calypso, do you have any drinks? I'm feeling thirsty" I asked her without trying to sound demanding.

"Oh, ok...I'll be right back" she then left to get the drinks. Sigh, how I wish she could be mine but...

"I got milkshakes!" Calypso's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks! What flavor?" I took a sip.

"Mango. Just the way you like it." she smiled then took a big gulp. I took a lot of sips to quench my thirst. Then I heard a...

"Buuuuurrrrpppp!" I laughed seeing Calypso blushing and burping. "Uh...excuse me." Calypso was covering her mouth embarassed about what happened.

"It's ok." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I thought that was disrespectful to do in front of a God?" her voiced seemed tiny.

"No. It's cool with me. You're like my bestfriend" I assured her. I put my hand down. She whispered something.

"What?"

"Nothing Hermes." she smiled but her eyes told me they were done halfheartedly.

"So... anything new you wanna share?"

I put my arm around her shoulder. " Well, have you heard of a laptop?"

"Laptop? Is that something you wear?" she asked with a puzzled expression assuming it would be a shirt.

"No, it's not close to that." I opened my messenger bag and pulled out a royal blue, slim laptop. "This is a laptop." I handed the laptop to her. She reached for it her eyes filled with awe.

"Its so thin! What does it do?" slowly inspecting the laptop.

"It's a portable computer."

"Oh! The ones you told me about 10 years ago?"

I nodded.

"That's nice" she handed it back to me.

"Keep it. So there'll be some entertainment for you."

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome" I sat there with her enjoying the ocean breeze until...

"Beep...Beep...Beep.." Groan. I checked my phone. I have to deliver a package for Aphrodite! "I gotta go now. Errands. I'll come back as soon as I can!"

I then burst into a cloud of smoke leaving Calypso staring at me.

**(A/N: Well, hope you like this chapter! Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I hadn't update in a LONG while...But here you go :)**

Chapter 3

Calypso's P.O.V.

I saw him leave from a cloud of smoke. I sat on the sand again. Sigh, I wish I could tell him how I felt for him. He reminded me of Odysseus a lot. I glanced at my right. It was the laptop Hermes gave me. I looked at the shore. I stared at the waves. Until...Wait? Is that a body? I quickly got up on my feet and ran to the seashore. It was a man. I waded through the water and pulled him to the shore. I lay him down on the sand. He had tanned skin, messy brown hair. He was wearing a ripped white shirt with sleeves that show his biceps. He was wearing soiled cotton blue shorts. I caressed his cheeks. They felt soft when I touched them. He began to cough up seawater. His eyes began to flutter open. His eyes were blue like Hermes'. I stared at them for as long as I could. He stared back at me with a blank expression.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I shook him gently. He moaned from pain. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

He moved his pale lips. "Whe-Where A-am I-I?" he stuttered weakly.

"You're in Ogygia."

He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I'll explain later. First, you rest. Do you want to eat?"

He nodded. I waved my hand and a tray of fruits appeared with a tall pitcher of cool water and a clear glass. I took an apple and handed it to him.

"Here." I gave him a smile. He took it and sat up. He slowly ate. The colour of his lips was back. I then gave him fresh cold water to drink. After he finished eating he started to speak.

"I never heard of Ogygia."

"It's a phantom island. I alone live in it."

"I'm Demitri Hosius. I'm actually a demi-god"

"I know that. Mostly a lot of them wash up here. Anyways, whose your parent?"

"Hermes." I felt like I got hit by a huge boulder.

"Oh...ok"

"You sure? You look flushed."

"No I'm fine" Physically alright. But emotionally not so well.

"What's your name?"

"Calypso"

"Oh yeah! I heard about you." His eyes lit up. The sun was beginning to set. "The sunset is beautiful."

* * *

"I got used to that. But it's still breathtaking." I continued to look at the horizon. I heard a sigh from Demitri. I turned to look at him. His face looks amazing being reflected by the sunset. He also turned to face me just to get myself caught looking at him. I immediately turned away blushing.

Demitri's P.O.V.

Calypso looks gorgeous under the sunset. A moment ago I caught her looking at me. Or maybe it was my imagination. I stole a glance at her. There's something interesting about her that I couldn't figure out, yet. I grinned to myself.

"So tell me about yourself?" she turned to face me.

"Well, I like to play basketball, I like to hang out with my friends after school and I like Doritos." I smiled at her.

"Doritos? What is Doritos?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's junk food I guess. But tortilla shaped."

She began to think then let out a relieved sigh. "I know what's tortilla."

"Well then good, so is it true you will be immortal if you stay in Ogygia?"

"Yup."

"That's cool.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. But you're going to get bored here."

"Don't care as long as I have company."

"Like...me?" she scooted closer beside me.

"Maybe...I'll have to think about it." I jokingly said. I turned to face her when...

BAM! Our lips touched. It felt like lightning kissing her lips. I opened my eyes and saw Calypso at ease as if she was alright about the situation. She parted her lips.

"Oh..I'm s-so-sorry about that." I began to stutter like a fool. I felt my cheeks burning.

She looked down and nodded. "It's...um...alright."

The sun set. It was dark. "Where can I sleep?" I asked.

"Uh...I'll get you some sleeping bags." She waved her hand then magically a sleeping bag appeared on the sand.

"Wow. Are you a sorceress or something?"

"Yup" she nodded. She stood up. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow, ok?" she turned to walk to a cave uphill.

I crawled inside my sleeping bag it was pretty cozy. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little bit light-headed. I shook my head gently which made my head ache worse. I got out from my sleeping bag. The sun was high up. Noon time I guess. I walked to the beach hoping to find Calypso by the shore.

I sat on the sand and stared at the waves. They were in a shade of blue that I can't describe. A little of Azul a little of Peacock and a little of Cerulean color. I suddenly heard footsteps beside me.

"Morning Demitri." Calypso smiled.

I faced her. "Hi Cali!"

She rose an eyebrow "Cali?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"My name is Calypso. Not 'Cali'" she sat beside me.

"Its just a nickname don't stress Cali."

She stared at me blankly. After a minute her eyes lit up.

I smiled. "Get it?"

"Yeah, I do." She gave a big smile. I saw her cheeks turn red.

I realized she might remember last night.

"Uhh... Cali did you..um.. still remember what happened last night?"

She stared at the waves. "What happened last night?"

I looked at her almost like my jaw dropping.

Then she laughed. "I'm just kidding around! Of course I remember!

She sounded calm. As if it was nothing.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Calypso's P.O.V

He gave me a nickname. Hermes never gave me one. Sigh, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with Demitri. I stared at him dreamily. I began to feel my stomach grumble.

"Maybe we should eat breakfast.. Umm,,, I mean brunch." I kinda felt hungry.

"Ok. What's for brunch?"

"Anything you feel like." Well, since he's a visitor he should pick what he wants to eat.

"Bacon and eggs, please?" he smiled.

"Ok. With hot choco?"

He nodded.

I waved my hand on the sand and a picnic basket appeared. He opened the picnic basket and got the food out with a thermos of hot choco. He gave me a plate of bacon and eggs. I began to eat them. He bit the bacon.

"Wow. This bacon tastes delicious. Never knew you ever cooked."

I laughed. "Of course I can cook. Or else I'll starve to death." I poured a cup of hot choco then took a sip.

"You should try my hot choco too. They taste different than the normal ones you mortals make."

He poured his own cup and took a sip. His eyes then lit up. "This tastes amazing! Never tasted a hot choco drink like this before." He drank the whole cup. Then poured more. "You're awesome

Cali"

"Thanks Demitri. You're one of my favourite visitors." I grinned.

"One of?"

"Well then most favourite. Happy?" I continued to smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy." He gave me a playful smile.

"What should I call you?"

"You mean nickname?" I nodded. "Well you can call me Dem if you like."

"Dem. Its sounds nice. Ok then Dem."

After we finished eating brunch I showed him my favourite spot in Ogygia. I covered his eyes with my hands to surprise him.

"Here we are." I took my hands away from his eyes. "You can open your eyes now. " I stood behind

him while his eyes were wide of amazement and his mouth hanging open like a cave.

* * *

Demitri's P.O.V.

I never seen anything this AMAZING before! It was the most perfect cove. Stalagmites and stalactites were perfectly shape. And a small opening at the top of the cove, crystal blue fresh water inside the cove and it felt cool touching my toes. I turned to see Calypso she was smiling. Her smile was beautiful as the cove. Her olive skin glistening under the sunlight. She'll look even more gorgeous under a pale moonlight. Her eyes were warm brown like melted chocolate. Oh! How beautiful she is. I wanted to tell her I love her. I stepped closer towards her looking straight into her eyes. I slowly began to kiss her. It felt like heaven kissing her tender lips. She suddenly broke away with tears filling up her eyes. I thought those were tears of joy until I realized a loud voice from behind.

"What in Hades is going on here?" the voice booming louder.

I turned to see who it was. Hermes! My dad behind me with red roses in his hands but his expression filled with anger.

"Hermes! I...I...didn't know y-you w-weren't coming t-today." Her voice was soft and weak.

**A/N: Got nothing much to say here... Well, hope you like it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermes' P.O.V.

I can't believe it! My own son and the girl I'm in love with are together! Ahhhh! I kept blasting things like stoned columns to clear my mind. That's it! I should make a plan on how to win her back.

Calypso's P.O.V.

Oh my Gods! I can't decide who to choose! Hermes and Demitri are just alike! They're both charming, they have the same blue eyes. The only difference is that Hermes is a god and Demitri's a demi-god. Ugh! I can't decide!

"Cali? You can't just tell me to leave you! I will never leave you in this island!" Dem's voice was full of hurt and concern.

"Dem, I just need time to think now ok? Can you just give me some space for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, okay then." he trudged off inside the cove.

I turned and went to the shore. That was the only way for me to think clearly.

I was drawing on the sand with my finger. I wrote Hermes and Dem's names. Sigh, I don't know how long I should decide. I then felt a glow from behind. I turned and saw...

Herme's P.O.V.

Calypso's gorgeous face! I can't wait to pour my heart out to how I felt about her.

"Calypso, love, you must listen to me." I pleaded to her with charm. I thought she would blush again but this time she didn't. Insteads, she looked a little bit annoyed.

"Don't call me 'love' Hermes!" she raised her voice. " You never showed that you loved me! And did you even kiss me? Or just even gave me a pet name for once?"

Her words stung me hard. All of it was all true. I never told her. I never gave her a pet name or a nickname. "But I just called you 'love', right?" I tried to reason with her.

"Well, too late now cause I don't love you anymore!" she shouted so loud that Demitri began to run towards us.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" he said while running down from the hillside.

I lost by my son! I began to feel my jealousy and anger raging up.

Calypso was very mad at this point. Her eyes were fixed at me.

"Can't you just take a hint and leave me alone?" she yelled at me forcefully.

"Whoa, Cali just relax for a sec." Demitri's right hand was on Calypso's left shoulder.

I yanked his hand away from Calypso. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"You know what? You're just going to end up breaking Cali's heart by eventually finding another mortal!"

That was the truth. I just couldn't bear to survive that long to find another mortal better than Calypso.

"Actually Hermes, Dem's got a point you're just gonna find another mortal to fall in love with. It's better if you save me from breaking my own heart than being selfish. Ok?" her voice was soft with reason.

I just couldn't decide what to do. I had to swallow my...Pride to do what she told me. Sigh, I can't believe what I'm doing but...

" Ok fine. You win Demitri you can have Calypso." I had a hard time saying those words.

Demitri's and Calypso's faces brightened up.

I then burst into a puff of smoke to leave them behind.

Calypso's P.O.V.

Finally! I have found who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"Demitri, I love you." I caressed his face with my hands.

He held up my face then kissed me passionately. We were like that for 3 minutes.And that's the beginning of our forever.

-The End


End file.
